vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bi Xie
Summary Bi Xie is a Heavenly Dharma realm practitioner of the Demon Race. He is known as the most talented cultivator in the last tens of thousands of years on Ancestral Star competing with Zhong Yue, being his only equal. Bi Xie was so loyal to his race that he willingly gave his body to the Demon Saint, even if it means the end of not only his body but also the soul. Even if his potential was higher than his Ancestor, he still chose to be a sacrifice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, unquantifiably higher Name: Bi Xie Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Male Age: Early 20 Classification: Demon, Celestial, Cultivator Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others; Can sense attacks from other Dimensions), Regeneration (Mid, can regenerate from decapitation or having half of his body blow), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immortality (Type 2, and 6), Flight, Martial Arts, Instinctive Reaction (Thanks to reaching the level of unconscious visualization, he can fight without needing to think as every action for him it's like breathing), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Durability Negation (Via various skills), Large Size (Type 3 in Atman Body as One), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Analytical Prediction (He could fight at equal with Zhong Yue and analyze his styles, and skills), Power Mimicry (Can copy abstract and complex techniques just by seeing them once, including entire fighting arts as he could compete and copy the skills of Zhong Yue), Weather Manipulation (His visualization can change the weather, turning the sky dark and gloomy, creating lightning clouds), Elemental Manipulation (Via Visualization can manipulate the elements), Gold Manipulation (Via Wu Xing can control the Gold Qi of the Metals), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, Bi Xie can manipulate his soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way. He fused his soul with the Spirit through rebirth attaining the Atman/Yuan Shen, making him able to interact and attack the Spirits - abstract and ethereal concepts of the World which possed the fundamental knowledge of the Universe), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina; Horn of War and Horn of Fortune), Statistics Reduction (Via Forcefield - controls the powers of Heaven and Earth to reduce others arcane energy, blood essence, and overall strength), Danmaku (Can create thousands of attacks via Sword Qi), Dimensional Storage (Via Yuan Shen, an Awakening Cultivator will acquire a dimensional space), Telekinesis (Using his soul, Bi Xie can control things with it), Telepathy (Can talk telepathically), Accelerated Development (By going through rebirth and obtaining the Yuan Shen his development its increased to a higher degree), Body Control (Can reconnect his blood veins, stem the muscles to stop the bleeding, shift his abdomen and back muscles to rejoin broken ribs and control and close off all her pores), Avatar Creation (Can create avatars that have 10% percent of her total power), Astral Projection (Can project images from his mind into the air), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Information Analysis (Can inspect the body, spirit, and soul with his Psyche), Size Manipulation (Bi Xie can manipulate hid size to either increase or decrease in the state of Atman Body as One), Killing Intention Aura (His KI its strong enough to make other cultivators mind blank, collapsing, crying and trembling in fear), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, Bi Xie is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Transformation (Can transform in the True Demon Spirit as he reached Atman Body as One - a dragon head with the face of a tiger, with two horns), Power Nullification (By using the Nine Revolving Inner Core; via Horn of War and Horn of Fortune), Spatial Manipulation (Via Nine Revolving Inner Core), Desintegration (Via Nine Revolving Inner Core can disintegrate the body and Yuan Shen), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul; can resist to attacks that attack his Yuan Shen), Spiritual Pressure (Via Cultivation level), Mind Manipulation (Via Cultivation level), Possession (Via Cultivation level), Poison Manipulation (By visualizing his Yuan Shen, Bi Xie can smelt away the poison and toxin within his body which attacks the soul and the psyche), Desintegration (Via Cultivation Base can resist to disintegration that affects both the body and Yuan Shen), Sleep Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Power Suppression (By visualizing the Yin Yang Realm, and the Five Wheels, Bi Xie can resist to power suppression), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Elemental Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Celestial Aura (An aura that imposes holy aura and instills terror), Illusion Creation (Via Cultivation Base), Spatial Manipulation (Resisted to Zhong Yue attacks), Attack Reflection (Resisted to Zhong Yue's Yin Yang Demon Celestial Style which reverse and reflect attacks) Attack Potency: At least Planet level, unquantifiably higher (Can one-shot beings that are 1000 miles, fought with several hundreds of beings that view the Golden Peng as an ant at the same time and matched to equal Zhong Yue) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely 'higher with Speed of Light Reactions (Could compete with Zhong Yue) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Via Size as Atman as One) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, unquantifiably higher (Can one-shot beings that are 1000 miles, fought with several hundreds of beings that view the Golden Peng as an ant at the same time and matched to equal Zhong Yue) Durability: At least Planet level, unquantifiably higher (Can one-shot beings that are 1000 miles, fought with several hundreds of beings that view the Golden Peng as an ant at the same time and matched to equal Zhong Yue) Stamina: Very High, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest) *'Can Create/Summon:' With Visualization, he can create anything as long as he comprehends it with his Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, and wind. Intelligence: Bi Xie is the single person on Ancestral Star that could compete with Zhong Yue in terms of intelligence and fighting capabilities. Both were comparable to a degree that it was more likely that they were one and the same. He could create and perfect styles and skills on the move to counter his enemies. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that he comprehended is the Bi Xie Celestial Race Visualization Art. He has reached the level of Unconscious Visualization. Nine Revolving Inner Core: By releasing his Inner Core, Bi Xie will control the Force of the Heaven and Earth. A forcefield will appear, it will melt the material to immaterial and at the same time will freeze everything that its light touches. These two aspects will grind one against one another, smiting everything into dust and ashes. It will passively also absorb the energy of Heaven and Earth to strengthen Bi Xie. At the same time, Bi Xie will suppress all skills. Peculiar Hand Seal: It will billow totem patterns behind him which will form 36 stars above in the sky. Each star will have the faint figure of a God. This is a construction made using the Stars totems and Space totems. * It can also form Suns, Meteors, Cosmic Rays, the Five Celestial Stars (Wood, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water), any other Star or Constellations. Horn of War and Horn of Fortune: An inherent ability of the Bi Xie Celestial Race. It can dispel any skills directed at it. It can bring chaos and war, it can disrupt the enemy's thoughts as well as strengthen the user's own power. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of heaven and earth. They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Element Users Category:Metal Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Space Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Tier 5